1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jointed spinner baits and more particularly pertains to such a bait which has enhanced vibrating motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of jointed spinner baits is known in the prior art. More specifically, such bait devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of fishing are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Typical of such baits are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,1447,980; 4,507,892; 4,930,247; 4,881,341; and 5,138,789.
In this respect, the bait according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a bait design primarily developed for the purpose of enhancing vibration therein.